playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Hopkins
Jimmy Hopkins'' is the main protagonist of ''Bully, and would be playable in the PlayStation All-Stars series, making his debut as DLC in Battle Royale, and returning as a veteran in Round 2. His Minion is Pete Kowalski. Biography NOTHING LIKE OLD SCHOOL BULLYING Jimmy Hopkins is a 15 year old student at Bullworth Academy. He was sent there after being expelled from all of his previous schools, but tries to be a better student when he's not faced with the threat of jocks, preppies, and girls. Jimmy carries with him all of the essential items in surviving school life. Books, firecrackers, a slingshot, and other confiscatable items. THE LEGACY OF JIMMY HOPKINS *''Bully'' *''Bully: Scholarship Edition'' Arcade Opening Jimmy's story opens during his second semester at Bullworth Academy. He hears rumors of a special "fight" taking place outside of the school and that the winner would be respected as ruler of the school. Ordinarily, Jimmy wouldn't care, but after hearing that Gary, his arch rival, would be entering, he decides to join just to see Gary lose. Rival Name: Niko Bellic Reason: While revisiting Bullworth Academy, Jimmy notices a man apparently investigating a search for someone named Dimitri Rascalov. For unknow reasons, Jimmy decides to hit the man with a slingshot and takes off running, being chased by the prefects. The man tells the prefects that he'll take care of Jimmy and introduces himself as Niko Bellic, telling Jimmy that he needs to learn to respect adults. However, Jimmy, being the little deviant that he is, decides to throw a rubber band ball at Niko, and is surprised when the man catches it and throws it back at him, knocking Jimmy over. Bellic then cracks his neck and motions toward Jimmy, claiming "All right, I guess you'll have to learn the hard way, you little brat!", to which Jimmy gets up and replies, "Bring it on, old man!" Connection: Both are popular protagonists from games developed by Rockstar Games. Bullworth Academy also appears as an easter egg in Grand Theft Auto IV. ''Both characters are betrayed by someone they believe to be an ally at one point (Dimitri Rascalov in Niko's case, Gary Smith in Jimmy's case). Both characters also take part in illegal activities, although Hopkins' actions aren't as sincere as Niko's (numerous counts from criminal activity, such as theft and murder, in Niko's case, and multiple acts of bullying, such as wedgies and school vandalism, in Jimmy's case). Both characters also have short hair, and can purchase additionaly clothing in their home games, allowing them to have outfits chosen by the player. Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Jimmy returns to Bullworth Academy. He finds Gary and delivers a wedgie, humiliating him in front of the whole school. As the AP radiates from Jimmy, he issues a new declaration: that if anyone tries to mess with him, he would humiliate them in front of everyone, and wouldn't stand for any more bullying at Bullworth. Gameplay Jimmy would have a trickster playstyle, using many childish weapons and utilizing bullying methods to fight with. Some of his moves revolve around stunning opponents. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Melee Combo''' - *'Boxing Combo' - + *'Uppercut' - + *'Leg Sweep' - + *'Air Kick' - (Air) *'Aerial Punch Combo' - + (Air) *'Aerial Uppercut' - + (Air) *'Aerial Kick Combo' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Slingshot' - Hold for a stronger attack. *'Carton of Eggs' - + *'Firecracker Toss'- + *'Slingshot Cheap Shot' - + *'Aerial Slingshot' - (Air) *'Water Balloon' - + (Air) *'Skateboard Ollie' - + (Air) *'Bottle Rockets '- + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'"Kick Me" Sign'- A random student will kick the opponent from behind *'Locked In' - + Traps the opponent in a locker for 5 seconds. *'Stink Bombs' - + *'Volcano 4000 Firework' - + *'The Big Prank' - (Air) Drops a flaming bag while in the air. *'Dodge Ball' - + (Air) *'Rail Slide' - + (Air) Slides down a rail, kicking anyone in his way. *'Itching Powder' - + (Air) Drops itching powder on anyone under him. (Throws) *'Trashed!' - or - Puts opponent in a trash can for 3 seconds. *'Ear Squeeze' - Grabs the opponents ears *'Gut Kick' - Pushes the opponent onto the ground and kicks them below the belt. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Humiliation- ' (Level 1)- Jimmy will either slap an opponent in the face, give them an Indian burn, or subject them to an old-fashioned wedgie, each earning a KO. *'Bike Assault'- (Level 2)- Jimmy rides around on his bicycle, able to kill by running over opponents, firing his slingshot, or punching them. *'Framed'- (Level 3)- A cinematic. Jimmy is seen running down the halls of Bullworth Academy and hides in a locker. The other characters look confused as the school's prefects take them all to detention. Jimmy exits the locker and says, "Suckers." Quotes *When Selected: **"Probably risking my life here. Oh, well." **"Didn't someone, like, die here last year?" **"You guys are gonna get it!" *Prematch: **"Stay back." **"You asked for it." *Item Pick-up: **"Use what you gotta, right?" *Using Humiliation: **"Oh, you gonna cry now?" **"Feel the burn!" *Using Bicycle Assault: **"Get outta my way!" *Using Out of Commission: **"Suckers." *Successful KO: **"Random violence, widespread destruction, gratuitous sadism." **"In a few years, this'll be funny!" **"Come on, it's just water!" **"Beat you into submission." **"Never forget to flush." **"Another victim." **"What? You gonna cry?" **"Taste the chemical burn!" *Respawn: **"You suck!" **"You're dead!" **"You're such a loser!" **"I can feel my insides rotting already." **"Moron!" **"That's it, you're dead!" **"I meant to do that." **"Maybe beating up people won't solve anything....Nah!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction '''My Weapon of Choice: '''Points his slingshot and says, "Stay back." '''You wanna fight?: '''Runs on-screen and puts out his fists. '''Another Fight?: '''Turns and says, "You asked for it." '''Next Target: You- '''Shoots his slingshot off-screen. Winning Screen '''Gotta Run: '''Runs off as prefects chase him. '''Am I in trouble, again?: '''Looks up as an intercom is heard saying, "Jimmy Hopkins to the principal's office." '''Later: '''Rides off on a bike. '''Extra Credit?: '''Points his slingshot upward and shoots it. Losing Screen Falls over and the screen says, "Knocked Out." A prefect tackles him and the screen says, "Busted" A jock runs up and give him a wedgie. Jimmy is seen trapped in a locker, and punches can be heard from inside. Results Screen Victory: Jimmy shoots his slingshot and stands with a smirk on his face. Loss: Jimmy pouts and crosses his arms in anger. Idle Animation Jimmy stands up straight, and will occasionally pop his slingshot. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Bully Theme *Defender of the Castle Costumes Bullworth Vest His default costume. Bullworth Letterman Jacket A varsity jacket. Minimum Wage His outfit from the food delivery missions. Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Pete Kowalski *DLC: Gary Smith Icons: *Rank 5: Jimmy (Scholarship Edition artwork) *Rank 6: Jimmy with a slingshot (Render) *Rank 7: Algernon *Rank 9: Jimmy (Yearbook Picture) *Rank 11: Jimmy *Rank 12: Gary Smith *Rank 14: Pete Kowalksi *Rank 15: Jimmy (Brown Jacket) *Rank 17: Jimmy's Stepfather *Rank 18: Jimmy on a bike *Rank 20: Lola Lombardi *Rank 21: Johnny Vincent *Rank 23: Jimmy's Mom *Rank 24: Jimmy and Gary (Artwork) *Rank 50: Dr Crabblesnitch *Rank 200: Jimmy with a slingshot (Artwork) Backgrounds: *Rank 16: Loading Screen Background *Rank 19: Letterman Jacket and Slingshot *Rank 22: Hallway Lockers *Rank 25: Bullworth Academy *Rank 300: Bullworth Logo Gallery Jimmy Icon.png Render - Jimmy Hopkins - Bully ².png jimmy_n_cheerleader.jpg Jimmy_Kissing_Christy.jpg Stage See: Bullworth Academy Bullworth Academy (Round 2) Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:DLC Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Bully